Harder Then It Seems
by populette
Summary: Mimi left Odaiba & everyone in it behind hiding a dark secret, now almost three years later she gets a second chance to explain what went wrong and maybe a second chance with a certain blue eyed blonde haired rock star...AUish Mimato
1. Chapter 1

It's been 35 months 14 days and 12 hours since I left the only place I could ever call home. In that time I learned more about life then I had ever, living the life I lived, alone in a new city, with no family and no friends, it was hard at first but having a daughter it made me grow up fast.

I haven't heard from him, in the same amount of time, he's tried calling, writing, emailing but eventually he stopped, as did everyone else. That doesn't mean I haven't seen him, he's on every music channel, even here in little old North Carolina, he's everywhere. We all knew from the start he'd be a rock star, but who knew he's blow up so fast, it's good I suppose he didn't know, having a child would have only held him back.

"Mama!" Mimi's two and a half year old daughter squealed from her bedroom, bringing Mimi back to reality.

"Yes baby" Mimi answered, walking into her daughter's room.

It was amazing how much Melany reminded Mimi of Matt, she had his bright blue eyes, his pale skin, his nose, his dimples, the only thing she got from Mimi was her strawberry blonde hair and even that was mix between hers and Matt's, that and the cute little light freckles around her nose.

"Can I watch my wil pony pweeze?" She asked, pouting out her lower lip.

"Sweetie it's past 9, you know what time it is" Mimi smiled, holding her daughter in her arms.

"Bed?" She asked unhappily.

"Tomorrow princess okay?" Mimi negotiated, putting Melany in her bed.

"Fine, I wuv you" Melany yawned.

"I love you too baby" Mimi said kissing her forehead and turning out the lamp.

"If I get scayawd can I come in yo bed?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes" Mimi answered, exiting the room.

Mimi it didn't have work tomorrow so she decided to turn on the TV for a bit, maybe there was a good movie on or something.

The T.V turned on to the news.

"This here is the exact spot where the rock band Teenage Wolves lead singer Matt Ishida's private jet crashed merely two hour ago, no word yet on how the young rock star is doing, back to you Jim" T.V personality Holly Hunt said on the channel 4 news.

Mimi felt as though she couldn't breathe, her chest was caving in and her lungs felt constricted.

"Matt oh god Matt!" Mimi said panickedly under her breath, feverishly looking through her cell phone for the number of anyone I Odaiba.

"Sora, sora sora, pick up please" Mimi mumbled as the bell kept going.

"Hello" A female voice answered, that was when Mimi felt as though she made a big mistake.

"Hello?" She said again.

"Yea it's me" Mimi said, summoning all the courage she had.

"I'm not a mind reader whoever this is I'm not in the- wait Mimi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yea it's me Sora, I missed you" Mimi said, tears immediately springing up in her eyes.

"After two years and some change you call now Mimi!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Sora for bothering you, I just it's I saw on the news that Matt, his plane crashed is he, is he okay" Mimi said, full out bawling now.

"It's okay Mimi, calm down, me and Tai are flying out to see him right now, he's somewhere in North Carolina or something, Tai knows or something…

_He's here, in North Carolina! He's here, oh god, he's here…_

"Hello? Mimi you there?" Sora asked her voice soft again.

"Yea I am Sora, I just really missed you" Mimi sniffed.

"I missed you too, I lost my best friend for two years it's great to hear from you, where are you?" Sora asked.

"In North Carolina" Mimi sighed.

"Really? You're serious?" Sora asked, not even able to believe what she was hearing.

"Yea it's a long story, come see me when you come to see Matt, we can catch up, this is my new cell number by the way" Mimi said.

"Okay I will, so why'd you leave?" Sora asked bitterly.

"It's a complicated I'll just-

Mimi was interrupted by loud crying and lots of cries for Mommy.

"Who is that? Are you babysitting?" Sora asked confusedly.

"Sora that's that's my two year old, Melany, the reason I left" Mimi said a bit ashamedly, running into Melany's room.

"Mimi! Are you kidding?! You have a daughter?" Sora asked, blown away by this information, she was definitely caught off guard.

"No Sora, I'm not, let me call you back though" Mimi said seriously.

"Sure but make sure you do okay?" Sora said sternly.

"Will do" Mimi replied, sitting on Melany's bed and stroking her hair.

"And wait Mimi, she's Matt's isn't she?" Sora asked.

There was a pause.

"Yea" Mimi answered.

"Okay, Bye" Sora said; as Mimi flipped shut her phone.

"What's the matter baby? Why are you crying?" Mimi asked softly, holding Melany in her lap.

"I, I had a bad dweam" She sobbed.

"Awh my baby, its fine it was just a dream, come here" Mimi said soothingly, holding her close.

"You wanna come sleep with mama?" Mimi asked, getting up and holding her in her arms.

"Yea" She nodded sleepily.

"Okay" Mimi smiled, heading into her room.

Laying Melany down next to her, Mimi got into bed.

"Sweet dreams angel" Mimi whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek before going to sleep herself.

Matt Ishida was laying in a hospital bed, extremely annoyed.

"Since when does two broken ribs become grounds for complete bed rest!" He exclaimed aggravatedly to no one in particular.

Flipping through the channels he finally stopped on one, it wasn't a show he liked too much but it was the best thing, however this didn't stop his mind from wandering.

He began thinking about his friends back home and about Tk who were all coming to see him, then all of a sudden with out warning his mind became consumed with thoughts about Mimi.

Why'd she leave with out saying good bye? Why'd she leave without telling him where she was going? Why'd she leave?

He laughed dryly at himself, after two and a half years he was still in love with her. He had millions of girls throwing themselves at him, wishing beyond anything that they could spend a mere hour with him and still the only one he could think about was her. She was still the only one who could make him feel like that. Wondering where she was now Matt drifted off to sleep.

Mimi woke up to the sound of banging on her front door, loud banging at that and muffled voices.

Dressed in nothing but pink flannel shorts and a white tank top Mimi grudgingly headed towards the front door of her two bedroom apartment.

"Even on a Saturday I have to wake up and 7" She mumbled grumpily.

She opened her front door and got the shock of a life time.

"What are you doing here!?" Mimi exclaimed, hugging her best friend, who she hadn't seen in two years.

"I had to come see you" Sora said hugging back.

"Oh my god come in, come in" Mimi beamed, closing the door behind her.

"You want coffee?" She asked.

"No let's just talk" Sora answered, sitting on Mimi's couch.

"Okay so 1, how'd you find out where I lived?" Mimi asked.

"Well, when you called, it said the name of your city on the caller I.d so once I got here I realized that this was a very tiny community, I found out where you worked and the told me your address, it wasn't that hard" Sora said simply, Mimi however was sitting there with her mouth open.

"Well regardless, it's so great to see you" Mimi smiled.

"It's great to see you too, now can I ask you a couple questions?" Sora asked.

"I guess so" Mimi sighed.

"Alright so why'd you leave Meems, didn't you think we'd understand?" Sora asked.

"I panicked Sora, I was sixteen and pregnant, I just knew that telling Matt would effect him negatively and I knew that telling you guys meant telling him, then my parents, I just couldn't do it Sora, and in a way I'm glad I didn't tell anyone" Mimi explained.

"Why?" Sora demanded.

"If I had Sora, Matt wouldn't be where he's at right now, he'd be working at some mini mart bagging groceries, we'd both be unhappy" Mimi said uneasily.

"He would've stuck by you Meems, that's the kind of guy he is" Sora said softly.

"I know, I dated him for three years Sora, I knew Matt would never abandon me which is why I had to leave, I couldn't defer Matt from his dreams" Mimi said, looking down at her wooden floor.

"I guess I can understand that, but why not tell me?" Sora asked hurtly.

"Honey, there were days where I repeatedly kicked myself for not telling you, but in the end I knew that if I had told you, you would've convinced me to stay and I just couldn't do that" Mimi said apologetically.

"By the way where's Tai? You guys are still dating right?" Mimi asked.

"He's here, yea we're still together, I didn't think you wanted me to tell him so I told him I was visiting a friend, Tai's a little dense so he never really questioned what friend I could possibly have in North Carolina" Sora said, laughing lightly, Mimi joined too.

"He's a great guy though, one in a million" Mimi smiled.

"Yea my doofus" Sora said.

"So oh my god! Where is she?" Sora asked all of a sudden.

"Who?" Mimi asked confusedly.

"Your daughter silly" Sora said.

"Oh Melany, she's sleeping" Mimi answered.

"I wanna see her" Sora said.

"She'll be up soon, how long are you in for by the way?" Mimi asked.

"Only two days, we just want to see how Matt's doing" Sora answered.

"So you guys can stay with me" Mimi suggested excitedly.

"Oh no Mimi we couldn't-

"No way I won't hear it, you guys are staying with me" Mimi said dismissively.

"But that would mean-

"Telling Tai, I know, it's okay he can know I trust him" Mimi decided.

"When do you plan on telling Matt? He has a right to know" Sora asked, seriously.

"Probably never, really Sora, I don't think he needs to know, he's a big time rock star now, I'm his past I doubt he even remembers my name now" Mimi sighed sadly.

"That's just what you think, he never stops thinking about you Meems, ever, he doesn't say out loud but I can tell, he hasn't even seriously dated anyone since you left" Sora said truthfully, rubbing Mimi's back.

"I, wait, really?" Mimi asked, there was a tiny pull at her heart, He cared even if it was just a little.

"Really, he needs to know Mimi, he has a kid" Sora persisted.

"I wanted to go see him anyway, maybe I'll tell him" Mimi sighed.

"Mommy!" A tiny voice called, running into the room in her pink footsie pajamas.

"In here baby" Mimi called.

Melany ran into the living room, where she confusedly looked at Sora, before jumping onto Mimi's lap.

"Melany this is my best friend Sora, you can call her Antie Sora" Mimi introduced.

"Hi Melany" Sora smiled, taking her in.

"She's gorgeous Meems" Sora complimented.

"Thanks" Mimi said kissing the top of Melany's head.

"Why don't you go watch Dora the Explorer Melly, I'll be there in a bit" Mimi suggested.

"Okay" She said happily, running back into her mom's room and turning on the TV.

"She looks a lot like Matt, she even has his dimples" Sora commented.

"I know, she reminds me so much of him" Mimi sighed.

"Her personality however, is exactly like yours I can already tell" Sora said.

"I love her, she's basically my world now" Mimi said honestly.

"How do you work anyway?" Sora asked.

"Um by showing up at a certain place at a certain time" Mimi laughed.

"No I mean like do you take Melany with you to work?" Sora asked.

"Oh no, I drop her off at the day care that's right across from my job" Mimi answered.

"So what do you do? I went into the building but they never told me what you did exactly" Sora pressed.

"Well I'm a secretary for this guy who's the assistant to the producer of One Tree Hill" Mimi answered.

"I love that show!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yea me too, I got to meet Chad the other day actually" Mimi said excitedly.

"Really, tell me more" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Nothing happened, he told me I was really hot though and oh my god, Melly loved him, she couldn't stop staring at him at first and then well I thought she wouldn't want to come home with me after how much she played with him" Mimi laughed.

"That's so cool!" Sora said.

"Yea I hate my job though, I mean I always thought I'd be like a singer or a fashion designer, never a secretary" Mimi sighed in contempt.

"But hey I'm not complained, I'll take any job I can get" She added.

"Oh Meems, it's so unfair you have to do this on your own, seriously tell Matt, if anything at lease it'll help you out financially-

"I don't want his money Sora, I've never been like that, I've survived this long with out anyone, I still don't need anyone, especially not him" Mimi said a bit angrily.

"I think you should tell him, and I don't mean just for his money but because I know he loves you and he deserves it Mimi, you walked out on him, he never did anything that bad to hurt you" Sora said seriously.

"Sora he cheated on me, while we were together" Mimi blurted out in frustration.

"What!?" Sora said loudly.

"With that Jessica girl that was in our school, he had sex with her" Mimi said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I guess he was drunk or something because there were Hennessey bottles everywhere, but that was the night I found out that I was pregnant and I went over to see him and I found him and her in his bed, I just Sora I couldn't" Mimi said, her tears cascading down her cheeks, remembering how much it had hurt.

"Oh my god Mimi, I'm so sorry, I can't believe, oh honey why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked, hugging Mimi.

"It's the past, it doesn't matter" Mimi said stubbornly, furiously wiping away her tears.

"Tell him Mimi, if not for you then for Melany, Matt was a jerk but I know how he felt and still feels about you, he's still fully in love with you and I know if Matt was in his right mind he would never have done something like that" Sora tried.

"I can't face him Sora, it's so painful" Mimi said, barely above a whisper.

"You're such a strong person Meems, I know you can do it, and do it for your daughter" Sora said.

"I know, I will, when I go to see him" Mimi said decisively.

"Good, do you want me to come with you?" Sora asked.

"No I better do it alone, I'll be fine thanks Sora" Mimi smiled weakly,

"Okay then let me go I wanna go see Matt real quick" Sora smiled.

"Make sure you come back here okay" Mimi said firmly.

"Don't worry we will" Sora smiled, hugging Mimi.

"And hey do you want to tell Tai all this yourself?" Sora asked, as they headed for the door.

"No you tell him, spare him the boring details though" Mimi winked, hugging her back.

"I will hun, I'll see you in a bit" Sora said, leaving.

Mimi closed the door behind her, a wave of relief and a little bit of pain hit her, that was her old life, a life she thought, she would never live again, people she thought she would never see again, the father of her daughter who she imagined she would only see through the TV screen.

Getting up from the couch, Mimi went into her room.

"Baby you hungry?" Mimi asked.

"Um no" Melany said distractedly.

"No sorry, let me rephrase that, Melany you have to eat something" Mimi said sternly, grabbing Melany and tickling her.

"Okay okay" She said between giggles.

"So you want cereal honey?" Mimi asked.

"Yea, Lucky Chawms!" She said happily.

"Okay" Mimi smiled, walking out of the room.

Slowly Mimi walked into the kitchen, she took out Melany's princess bowl and began washing it.

_He still loves you, he deserves to know…_Sora's voice echoed through her head, could she tell Matt, would he understand? Would he be upset with her? Would he even want to get to know her, the new her, her daughter?

Reaching for the house phone, Mimi absentmindedly dialed Sora's number.

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Sora, it's me, where are you?" Mimi asked, cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"I dragger Tai with me to the mall, I'm shopping" Sora said over all the noise.

"Did you go see him?" Mimi asked, pouring the cereal.

"Yea, he's doing okay Meems, you should go see him, he asked about you, you know" Sora half whispered.

"Really?" Mimi asked, a bit shocked.

"He asked if I had heard from you, but then he always asks that, it's one of the first things he asks me actually" Sora said truthfully.

"I really don't know if I can do this" Mimi sighed, pouring the milk.

"Mimi, you should, really I think you need to" Sora told her.

"I just, I know Melany has a right to know her father, but what if she gets attached Sora? And her has to leave, because let's face it he has to leave, he's a rock star, and where are we going to end up? Melany's gonna be hurt and I'm going to be in the same position I was 2 and half years ago" Mimi vented.

"Mimi you have to know by now that Matt's not like that, he's in love with you Mimi, he would do anything for you" Sora contradicted.

"Fine, okay I'll go but I'm not promising anything, me and Matt we've always had really bad timing, so don't expect some Kodak moment picture perfect family" Mimi said, grabbing a spoon and heading into her room.

"Okay, okay" Sora said.

"Alright give me the name of the hospital, I'll go in like an hour" Mimi said seriously.

"It's Cedar Bay Medical Facility" Sora informed her.

"Oh that's like fifteen minutes away" Mimi mumbled.

"Yea I know, funny how all of the cities in North Carolina he came to little old Cedar Bay" Sora grinned.

"It's fate Mimi" She added.

"Yea yea, I'll call you later , make sure you come stay with me Sora!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I will, call me after the whole thing with Matt happens" Sora said.

"Yea I will" Mimi agreed, hanging up the phone.

"Here Melly" Mimi said, handing her daughter the bowl of cereal.

"Thank you mama" Melany said, not removing her eyes from the television.

"Your welcome baby, listen after you finish we have to go see someone okay?" Mimi explained.

"Yea" She said, not really paying too much attention.

Mimi went over to her closet and looked through it.

"Why can't I find anything to wear! I'm great looking 19 year old woman why is this such a big deal!?" Mimi mumbled frustratedly.

_Because you're seeing the estranged father of your daughter after two and a half years!_ A voice screamed in her head.

Finally deciding on a dark denim mid thigh mini skirt and a pink strapless top. She took it out and went into the bathroom, so she could shower.

Removing her clothes, Mimi warmed the water before getting in, letting the droplets hit her, she closed her eyes.

Thoughts about Matt came swirling her into her head, memories of the two of them while they were together, things they did together, and for the first time Mimi let herself think about him.

_Do I love him? Can I love him?_

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't help herself, she just couldn't stop crying, falling to the bottom of the porcelain tub Mimi put her face in her hands and bawled.

Finally calming down, Mimi pulled herself together.

"I can't do this, I can't I have my daughter to think about, I can't let myself get this emotional over him" Mimi decided to herself, taking a deep breath and finishing her shower.

"Melly! Baby, come in here please!" Mimi called from her daughter's room.

Little footsteps came closer and closer, as Melany ran into the room.

"Yes Mommy?" She asked.

"Come here baby, let me change you we gotta leave" Mimi said, taking out a red tank top and blue denim shorts for her.

After changing Melany's clothes and diaper, Mimi let her go play while she did her hair, Mimi straightened her hair and curled the ends, she looked hot, a little too hot just to be visiting an old flame at the hospital. She put on a dab of lip gloss, a little mascara and some light pink eye shadow, looking herself over in the full length mirror one more time, Mimi decided she looked good.

Grabbing her purse and baby bag, Mimi turned out the lights before going to get Melany.

"Come on sweetie, turn off the TV" Mimi smiled.

"Where awe we goin Mama?" She asked confusedly, nonetheless doing what her mom told her.

"Mommy has to go see someone, you'll like him I promise" Mimi told her, picking her up in her arms and turning out the lights.

"Can we go to get Ice cweam after?" She asked.

"If you be a good girl for Mommy" Mimi said bargained.

"Otay" Melany nodded.

Mimi went over to her Nissan Ultima and strapped Melany in her car seat before getting into the driver's seat.

"Mommy, who is yo fwend?" Melany asked innocently.

"Oh well you'll see him baby" Mimi said uneasily.

"Fine" Melany said.

Mimi turned on the radio, music always allowed her to just not think about anything but the song.

Mimi walked into the hospital, with Melany on her hip, finally spotting the reception desk Mimi went over to it.

"Hi, I would like Matt Ishida's room" Mimi requested.

"Don't they all, sorry unless you've got direct relation to Mr.Ishida you can't see him" The reception's lady said rudely.

"I need to-

"Mimi! Mimi is that you!" A male voice called behind her.

"Tk!" Mimi exclaimed, her initial emotion was complete and utter happiness.

"Where have you been? How have you been? What are you doing here? And wait who's this?" Tk asked, one after another.

"Okay, I'll explain everything, in the waiting room, just tell this rude lady to let me see Matt" Mimi said, glaring at the reception lady.

"Yo, Jane she's okay, she's with me" Tk said, leading Mimi into the exclusive waiting room.

"Oh okay Mr. Takaishi I'm so sorry Ms. I didn't know-

"Yea whatever" Mimi interrupted.

Sitting on the blue plastic seat Mimi took a deep breath.

"Mimi, is this your daughter?" Tk asked, putting two and two together.

"Yea this is Melany" Mimi introduced.

"Oh god, and this is why you left?" Tk asked.

"More or less yea" Mimi answered.

"And she looks almost exactly like Matt so I can assume?" Tk asked.

"Yea you can" Mimi sighed.

"Mama, is this the pewson you had to see?" Melany asked.

"Um no baby" Mimi answered, sitting Melany next to her.

"She's really cute" Tk commented.

"I know" Mimi agreed.

"Kari's here too by the way" Tk informed her.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"Yea we're uh-

"Together! Finally!" Mimi squealed, hugging Tk.

"Thanks, I think" Tk said hugging back.

"Hey look don't be mad at me, I left because I really needed to Tk, not because I wanted to" Mimi said, trying to defend her actions.

"Didn't you think we'd understand? Mimi none of us would have turned our backs on you" Tk said in defiance.

"I just couldn't Tk, you have to understand, I was sixteen and I panicked" Mimi said honestly.

"I guess that makes sense" Tk nodded.

Melany jumped off the seat and began to walk towards the pay phone.

"Melly please stay here" Mimi called, Melany came back to her mom.

"So are you here to see him?" Tk asked, looking over to the white door.

"Yea, I was now I'm not so sure" Mimi sighed.

"Go, he should know about her" Tk smiled.

"Yea I guess, is anyone with him?" Mimi asked.

"Not at the moment no, Kari ran to the bathroom, I have no idea where she is right now" Tk answered.

"Could you just watch Melany until I'm ready to well ambush him" Mimi said, cracking a smile.

"Sure" Tk said.

"Melly I'm going to leave you with uncle Tk for a couple of minutes be good okay?" Mimi said, crouching on her knees.

"Okay, the ice cweam?" Melany asked.

"Yea" Mimi smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Here goes nothing" Mimi murmured, taking a deep breath before slowly walking towards the door. Hesitating as she reached for the door knob, Mimi looked back.

_Do it for Melany, Do it for Melany._

Finally she opened the door, and there he was lying there , Matt, her Matt, he was frustratedly messing with the bed options, as restless as ever.

He was shirtless and there were bandages wrapped around the lower half of his abdomen, his chiseled body was as sexy as she remembered as old memories came flooding back.

Looking up at the sudden movement in his room, Matt looked at the woman standing in his doorway.

"You can't be here" Matt said his eyes wide, he pulse racing.

"This was a bad idea" Mimi mumbled, heading for the door.

"Stop, you owe me an explanation" Matt said forcefully.

Mimi took a deep breath, and tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to spring up in her eyes.

"Matt, please, don't do this" Mimi pleaded, turning to face him, finally meeting his gaze.

The moment she said his name Matt felt his whole façade melt away, looking into her hazel eyes Matt couldn't believe she was actually here standing in front of him. He took a moment just to take her in, in all of her beauty, after almost three years apart she still had the same effect on him.

"Come here, there are things I need to know Mimi" Matt said, trying to keep the same uncaring force in his voice, but failing to do so.

Slowly Mimi walked over to him, each step she took she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into what she felt was the past. Finally reaching the chair next to him Mimi sat down.

"What do you want to know?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Why'd you go Mimi? Why'd you leave me?" He asked his voice so full of emotion he didn't even bother masking it.

"I had to Matt! I didn't by choice, I needed to go! And I saw you with her and I just I couldn't tell you!" Mimi sobbed incoherently.

"What?" Matt asked, not able to understand what she was saying.

She fell against him, her body racked with sobs as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"There wasn't a day where I didn't think about you, please believe me, I just convinced myself it was better for you and your career that you didn't know" Mimi said in between sobs.

"Tell me what?" Matt asked confusedly.

Just then the door opened and Melany walked in.

"Mama!" She exclaimed, running to her mother.

The word that came out of the beautiful little girl's mouth shocked Matt into a state of barely consciousness.

"Meet your daughter Matt, Melany Isabelle Ishida" Mimi said picking Melany up in her arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! Dun Dun Dun dun!!! What's going to happen? How's Matt going to react? Give me at least three reviews to find out!!!!


	2. Family secrets

Recap:

_Just then the door opened and Melany walked in._

"_Mama!" She exclaimed, running to her mother._

_The word that came out of the beautiful little girl's mouth shocked Matt into a state of barely consciousness._

"_Meet your daughter Matt, Melany Isabelle Ishida" Mimi said picking Melany up in her arms._

Matt felt as though time itself had stopped and everything disappeared, his surroundings seemed surreal and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her words played in his head over and over as he looked at the tiny little girl in her arms, the girl who resembled him to an extreme.

Anger boiled inside of him, he couldn't believe she would hide something like this from him.

"Matt, Matt, say something" Mimi's voice brought him back to reality.

"Say something! You want me to say something! Now of all times, while I'm laying in hospital bed you choose to tell me now! Why Mimi, why?" Matt said, trying to restrain the anger in his voice so he wouldn't scare his newly found daughter.

It didn't work, Melany looked from him to Mimi and clutched onto her mother in fear.

"Okay wait Matt" Mimi said calmly, going over to the door.

"Tk, Kari!" She called out.

"Yea" Kari answered coming over to the door.

"Can you take Melly for a couple minutes, so I can uh talk to Matt" Mimi asked, her voice low.

"Sure" Kari nodded, taking Melany out of the room.

"Matt what you have to understand is-

"What Mimi! What do I have to understand! You left with out saying a word, not even so much as a call! Did you think I would abandon you? I would leave you just like that? I mean seriously, what reason could you possibly have for leaving?" Matt asked, now full out yelling.

"Matt, you cheated on me! I know you did I saw you! That was the night I found out okay?! And I felt like if I told you then I would be holding you back from your dreams and you would resent me for it! Matt don't you understand I had to leave, there was no way I could've stayed not with you there I really didn't want you to know not when you had so much on your plate already" Mimi said emotionally, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Okay Mimi don't do that" Matt said frustratedly, looking away from her.

"Don't do what Matt?" Mimi asked, looking at him in contempt.

"Cry, I can't stand to see you cry Meems" Matt said letting his voice soften a little.

The second Mimi heard him use her old school nickname, she broke down into a fit of sobs, collapsing to the floor on her hands and knees, it was too much for her to handle and she couldn't seem to pull it together.

Matt gathered his strength and pulled himself out of bed, he was dressed in nothing but boxers but at the moment he didn't care, especially since Mimi had seen him in less anyway. Crouching down beside her, he contemplated whether he should touch her or not, a simple hug or something, he wasn't sure exactly what to do in this situation.

"Mimi, I want to get to know her" He said finally, breaking the silence.

"Why Matt? You're a big time rock star who goes on tour and is like never in the same place at once, how could you expect me to let my daughter get attached to you knowing that you would have to leave, I'm her mother Matt, I can't let her get hurt" Mimi said, her voice was solid and forceful, much to Matt's surprise.

"I would never do that to her, you never told me about her when I had a right to know, while I don't fully understand why you made that decision I respect it, now Mimi I want to know her" Matt said or more like requested.

"Two conditions" Mimi said sternly.

"Anything" Matt complied.

"1. You make sure that you're going to follow through on this because so help me god if my baby is hurt because of you I will hunt you down and I'll, well do something real bad-

Matt couldn't suppress a laugh, Mimi never was good at threats.

"And 2" Mimi continued, ignoring his interruption.

"Any time you spend with her you spend it either with me or alone, I don't want any of your "female" friends influencing her" Mimi sighed.

"The second one really wasn't necessary" Matt said, with a slight grin on his handsome face.

"Whatever" Mimi said annoyedly, pulling herself up off the floor.

"And Mimi one more thing" Matt said.

"Yea?" Mimi asked, looking away from him.

"I never apologized or explained what happened that night I feel like I owe it to-

"Me? No you don't owe me anything trust me, what you did it's in the past and why you did it well that's your business, for me you're just the father of my daughter and I would urge you to stick to that plan" Mimi said unemotionally.

Matt felt like his heart broke, he hurt her so badly even if she couldn't admit that, he could see it in her face, he wanted nothing more then to put his arms around her hold her close to him again and tell her that he loved her.

"Don't say that Meems, come on, that Jessica whatever she was a mistake I wasn't in my right state of mind, I would have never cheated on you if I was-

"Matt please let's not do this, the past is the past, now get some rest, maybe I'll come see you tomorrow or something" Mimi sighed, turning her back on him.

"Wait Mimi, can't I meet her?" Matt asked.

"Now?" Mimi asked incredulously.

"Yes, please, she's beautiful by the way Melany, she reminds me a lot of you" Matt said softly, looking at the ground.

"Okay sure whatever, you wanna meet her fine, just remember the conditions Matt, if you want out now's the time to say it because once she knows you're her-

"Mimi just please go get her" Matt interrupted.

"Fine" Mimi sighed, walking out of the room.

Looking around the small waiting Mimi tried to spot Tk or Kari with Melany, finally she spotted them in a corner, Melany was playing with puzzles and Kari was helping her put them together.

"Baby, do you want to go in there and meet Matt?" Mimi asked, picking Melany up in her arms.

"Um I guess so" Melany answered.

"You'll like him I promise" Mimi smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Okie" Melany said.

"Ah the infamous white door" Mimi mumbled to herself, before turning the knob and opening the door.

Matt was eagerly waiting for the two of them, wanting to get a better look at his daughter. He was sitting on the edge of his bed when they walked in, the resemblance between her and himself was shockingly accurate.

"Baby, this is Matt, he's um well he's you're your Dad" Mimi stuttered out, Melany looked up at her mother in confusion.

"But Mama, I never had a Daddy befwoe" Melany said in confusion.

Matt finally heard his daughter's voice, two seconds in the room with his little girl and he already fell in love with her, he wanted to give her everything in the world and then some, bring her the moon and the stars if she asked for it, spoil her rotten and not look back for a second.

"Everybody has a Mommy and a Daddy sweetie, Matt's your Daddy" Mimi tried explaining as she set Melany down on the floor.

"Like Kayla has a Daddy?" She asked innocently.

"Yes baby, like Kayla has a daddy" Mimi smiled down at her.

Melany stood there for a minute or two looking at Matt, then with out warning she ran and flung herself at him, hugging him like she had known he was her Dad her whole life. Matt was overjoyed by this display of affection, holding the tiny little girl in his arms.

"Can I even call you Daddy?" She asked, sitting on his lap.

"Oh yea, I would love it if you did" Matt laughed, ruffling her strawberry blonde hair.

Mimi stood there watching Matt and Melany I guess you could say bond, she told him all about her friends at the day care, half of which Matt couldn't understand but nodded anyway, she told him about her favorite show and who her favorite character was, what she liked to do in the morning what she liked to eat, he favorite toys and stuffed animals and different things like that.

Mimi slowly made her way over to the two of them and admired them closely.

"Mama, is Daddy going to come home with us?" Melany asked brightly, hoping beyond anything that he would be.

"Um oh baby I don't think he'd want to, see Daddy's hurt right now and then he's got a job to do" Mimi said, feeling bad that she crushed her daughter's hopes.

"You want to wight? Don't you?" Melany asked, pouting her lower lip.

"See now that she got from you" Matt said with a tiny laugh.

"Daddy please?" She asked again.

"We'll see, I cant promise you anything but I will promise you this, I'm going to be seeing you a whole lot more okay" Matt bargained.

"Yayy!" She squealed in delight

"Okay sweetie, I think its time to go now, say bye to Ma-, I mean your dad" Mimi said, quickly correcting herself.

"Do we have to?" Melany asked, clearly upset.

"Yea, I'm sorry baby, maybe we'll come back tomorrow" Mimi said, taking her daughter into her arms.

This was the exact thing Mimi had been afraid of, Melany was already attached, what if Matt leaves in weeks even months from now? Melany would be so emotionally hurt.

"Listen Mimi, I'm getting released tomorrow, so why don't you give me your address and directions and I'll come see you guys tomorrow" Matt suggested, scratching the back of his head.

"Look Matt now I'm not so sure about this arrangement, look she's already attached maybe its best you end the contact here because once you leave well I won't be able to see her hurting, Matt unless your in 100 I can't let you have contact with my daughter" Mimi sighed, it was hard for her to say but she had to say it.

"Mimi no don't reconsider this, not after I've met her, Mimi she's my daughter too and I am willing to make this work" Matt said seriously.

"Alright alright fine, just don't screw this up Ishida" Mimi said sternly, turning her back to walk away.

"Bye Daddy!" Melany waived.

"Bye" Matt smiled.

As Mimi exited she saw Tai, Sora, Tk and Kari all eagerly awaiting what happened.

"Mimi!" Sora called as soon as she saw Mimi come out.

"It went fine, he wants to see her on the regular though, I don't know but I guess he has the right to that much I just don't know if I can trust it" Mimi said immediately, rubbing her temples.

"Wait, you're going to let him?" Sora asked, surprised.

"I guess so, I just, I mean this is my daughter we're talking about here, if she got hurt Sora because of one of my bad decisions, I don't really know if I can live with that" Mimi said, her voice full of apprehensiveness.

"Trust him Meems, my brother isn't the type to run out on people" Tk said, smiling in assurance.

"Yea" Mimi said almost under her breath.

"Well anyway, it's your decision Mimi, I know whatever you decide I know it'll be the right one, you've always had good judgment Mimi, trust your instincts" Tai chimed in.

"Thanks you guys, and wow Tai that was incredibly philosophical by the way" Mimi complimented, smiling at him.

"I have my moments" Tai grinned.

"Okay guys, I really gotta run, Tai, Sora, Tk and Kari you guys can all come stay with me, Tai and Sora have already accepted my offer, Tk Kari the invitation is always open" Mimi smiled, as Melany yawned, putting her arms around Mimi's neck and her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks anyway Mimi, but we're staying in a hotel, on Matt" Tk laughed.

"Alright, Tai, Sora, I'll see you guys at my place, Melany needs her N-A-P" Mimi said, spelling out the word Melany hated.

"Alright Meems we'll see you later" Sora smiled, hugging her and giving Melany a small kiss on the forehead.

"Bye everyone" Mimi waived, grabbing her things before walking out of the hospital.

"Mama, am I going to get to see him, daddy, soon?" Melany asked sleepily.

"Um yea sure sweetie, tomorrow like he promised" Mimi answered, strapping her into her car seat.

"Tay" Melany said, a small smile appearing on her beautiful face.

"I love you baby, remember that okay" Mimi said cautiously, getting into the car.

"Mhmm" Melany said, her eyelids dropping as soon as the car started.

"You better come through on this Matt" Mimi mumbled, taking off towards her house.

These rare quiet moments have Mimi time to reflect on her life, the choices she had to make, has to make and for now about Matt.

Being with him would be impossible right? It's been too long right? And then what if we broke up or something went wrong, you have to consider Melany Mimi, be practical, if you and Matt rushed into something now, and regret it later how would it affect your daughter? You and Matt don't even know each other anymore, you're a totally different person and he's famous! There's no way that you two together could even be an option…one voice said.

The other however had a stronger opinion: If you don't take this chance you'll never know what could be, he's already turning out to be a great Dad and money says he won't screw this up, give him a chance to prove to you he can be a great father and a great well, boyfriend or whatever he would be, just try-

You can't make a decision based on yourself, think about Melany she won't be able to handle it if you two got together then broke up-

But you two might not break up, what if you guys stay together-

Oh yea that's likely, she's 19 he's 20 and their going to make it? Ha that's funny-

They might be able to you never know

"Stop, stop, stop!" Mimi said loudly, shaking herself out of the argument that was going on inside her mind, funnily one voice sounded like hers and the other like Sora.

Her phone ringing stopped her from thinking about it again.

"Unknown I.D?" Mimi asked herself, before picking up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yea Mimi it's me, listen I just wanted to ask, if it's okay with you, I wanted to take Melany with me to the carnival tomorrow, so how about it?" Matt asked nervously.

"Um yea, I guess that's okay, I have work tomorrow anyway so yea it's fine" Mimi said, trying to keep her voice casual, she didn't want him to realize that just talking to him on the phone was effecting her.

"Oh well, I kind of thought you could come too, you know me you and Melany together" Matt said.

"I have to work, rent's not cheap" Mimi sighed.

"Mimi you don't even have to worry about that, I have money, I want to be able to provide both of you with some sort of compensation for the last two years" Matt said seriously.

"Okay that's really not necessary, I've been fine on my own for a while now, trust me I don't need your help" Mimi said a bit coldly.

"Don't be stubborn, I owe it-

"I told you, you don't owe me a thing, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and my daughter so-

"You keep forgetting she's my daughter too Mimi, please let me help" Matt persisted.

"You just really don't give up do you" Mimi said, half annoyed half amused.

"No but you knew that" Matt grinned.

"Look we can talk about it later, you're coming over to my place later anyway, we can sort out the little details then" Mimi said, giving in.

"Great" Matt said happily.

"And I assume you got my number from Tai, you can get my address from him too, they're coming over to my place today anyway" Mimi added.

"Okay, and Mimi" Matt said.

"Yea?" Mimi asked.

"It's really nice hearing your voice again, don't reconsider please, not until I screw up" Matt said in all honesty.

Mimi felt a rush of love mixed with happiness.

No! You can't feel like that.

"Yea you too Matt" Was Mimi's only response.

"One more thing Meems, I just want you to know I never stopped thinking about you I really need you to-

"Don't Matt, don't go there, we can't start that again" Mimi whispered, tears forming in her eyes, good thing she was home anyway.

"Fine, fine" Matt said defeatedly.

"But just so you know, again, I never stopped caring about you either, I've really missed hearing your voice and seeing you, but things are different now and there's no way there's ever going to be an us again" Mimi said trying so hard to keep her voice steady and believable because inside she was falling apart again, tear tracks all down her face.

"I can understand that" Matt said, hanging up the phone.

Flipping shut her phone Mimi closed her eyes and forced back her tears, breathing deep, she collected herself.

"I have to be strong, not for me, for Melany" Mimi told herself, opening her eyes.

Taking her sleeping child out of the car, Mimi headed towards her apartment complex.

"Mmm where awe we?" Melany asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"We're home baby, go back to sleep" Mimi told her softly, running her fingers through Melany's shoulder length strawberry blonde hair.

Finally getting home Mimi put Melany in her bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead, before turning out the light.

Collapsing on her bed, Mimi closed her eyes, she was exhausted and on her day off too.

"Crap!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Tai and Sora are coming!" She yelled in panickedly.

Shooting out of bed, Mimi ran around cleaning every inch of the house she could reach, under the sofas, in cupboards, changing the sheets on the beds, making up the guest bed for herself in Melany's room, so Tai and Sora could have her room and a million other little things.

Mimi was in the middle of trying to get the good plates out of the cabinet when the buzzer rang, drying her hands on the nearest dish towel and running over to the door.

"Hey" Mimi said immediately, opening the door and seeing Tai and Sora, standing there.

"Come in you guys" Mimi greeted, closing the door behind them.

"Nice place meems" Tai complimented, looking around.

"Thanks, it's not much but its comfortable" Mimi smiled, leading them into he living room.

"Come here" Tai smiled back, holding her, before her abrupt departure her and Tai had gotten very close, he saw her as sort of a younger sister and Mimi in turn saw him as sort of an older brother.

"It's so great to see you" He said truthfully, squeezing her a bit before letting her go.

"You too Tai, I missed you" Mimi beamed.

"Okay if you're done flirting I would love to know what happened in detail with Matt" Sora interrupted, insighting a couple of giggles from Mimi.

"Okay fine, sit down, I'll make coffee, we'll catch up" Mimi suggested.

"Meems don't worry about the coffee, let's just talk" Sora contradicted, sitting on the couch.

"Yea, we have a flight at 12 tomorrow so whatever catching up you girls want to do, do it now" Tai said seriously.

"12!" Mimi exclaimed incredulously.

"You guys can't leave in like a day I haven't seen either of you in so long, please stay a bit longer" Mimi pouted.

"Really, Mimi you know we would if we could be honestly we can't" Tai sighed, he hating upsetting Mimi.

"Okay, I guess, he listen how are my parents?" Mimi asked, in a low tone, she hadn't seen her parents since they yelled at her for getting pregnant and told her she had to tell the father and marry him. They decided the whole course of her life all the way from America with out so much as considering what she wanted, she had to leave before they found out that the baby was Matt's.

"Your mom and Dad, they got a divorce Meems, your mom developed a sort of drug problem when you left-

"Wait, what!? As in what kind of drug problem, Cocaine Heroin what?" Mimi asked, so completely shocked by this new and unfortunate information.

"Prescription pills Mimi, Valium, Vicodin's your father divorced her a year ago and her family finally convinced her to go to rehab, I'm so sorry Mimi, really you weren't supposed to find out like this" Sora said emotionally, her eyes getting misty with tears lining the corners.

"I just, I can't believe that my parents, and then my mother and oh god its all my fault, I ruined their lives" Mimi cried incoherently.

"Don't say that Mimi, your mom developing a drug addiction was in no way your fault, it was hers" Sora told her honestly, putting her arms around Mimi and holding her.

"My mom of all people, I just can't even imagine someone who I thought would be less likely to do drugs then my own mother" Mimi whispered, sobs racking her body.

"And Daddy? Is he okay?" Mimi asked.

"He's dating Meems it's serious, he's about to propose to her" Tai said solemnly, not really able to give her any more bad news but at the same time not wanting to lie to her.

"Let me guess, 20 year old blonde, stupider then that girl Becky in our seventh grade English class and is basically after his money" Mimi laughed dryly.

"27 year old brunette, stupid yea she is and as for her being after your Dad's money, probably" Tai said, trying to make light of the situation.

"What's her name?" Mimi asked a bit coldly.

"Rachelle Gibbons" Sora answered.

"Of course, well whatever, my father can do what he wants, my mother can do what she wants, I don't associate with them" Mimi said coolly, it wasn't entirely how she felt, she missed her parents, it'd be a lie to say she didn't but they couldn't accept her so she decided to cut them out all together.

"Okay, okay, now let's get off this topic, on to a juicier one, you and Matt, give me the details" Sora said a bit excitedly, changing the subject.

"Well he wants to be in Melany's life, like full time, I'm just a bit scared that she'll get too attached and he'll leave" Mimi sighed running her fingers through her long, hazelnut hair. Once Mimi had Melany, she died her hair back to it's normal brown color, feeling that pink hair wasn't all that motherly and a bit silly.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Sora asked, a bit confused.

"That he want to be in her life I mean" She added.

"I don't know, from any other perspective I guess, but I'm her mother and I just feel uneasy about the whole situation" Mimi said, trying to mask the uncomfortability in her voice.

"I can understand that" Sora nodded, Tai yawned stretching his arms.

"Yea well he's coming tomorrow so I guess we'll see then" Mimi said, also stretching.

"He's coming?" Tai asked.

"Yeap, tomorrow, let's see what happens" Mimi sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it?? I need feedback please please review. Also a huge shout out to my girl Nesha1 she definitely inspired me to write this story with her super great story called **I Want You Two: The Emancipation of Mimi. **It's an awesome story make sure you read it!!! Remember at least three reviews!


	3. One day at a time

"So I'll see you guys soon right?" Mimi asked Tai and Sora as they were leaving.

"Sure Meems, you have to fly out too though, I don't understand why you don't just move back though, I mean everybody knows now so I just-

"It's not an option Sor, I just, I have a life now you know and nothing would make me happier then to go back to my home town but I can't, there's too much history and I'm not ready to face it" Mimi said honestly.

"Do what you gotta Meems, we miss you though" Tai grinned, giving her a hug.

"Yea we love you girlie" Sora smiled, hugging her.

"Give Melly lots of kisses from us" Sora added.

"I will, drive safe, fly safe!" Mimi waived to them from her doorway.

Ring Ring Ring….

"Don't hang up! Don't hang up!" Mimi said running to get the phone.

"Hello" She answered.

"Meems, it's me" The girl on the end said.

"Hey Rach, I haven't talked t you in forever it feels like" Mimi said, taking the phone and herself over to the couch.

"I know hun, last time we talked you had some news and you totally left me on a cliffhanger, so spill girl!" Rachel said fast, the girl could definitely talk.

"Well Matt's here as in N.C" Mimi said in a whisperish tone.

"Wait what! Matt as in your daughter's father, wait the only Matt here is! Oh my god Mimi no! Matt Ishida the famous rock star is Melany's father! Mimi what the I can't even-

"Oh Rachel you're rambling, me and him we were together long before he was an international rock star trust me, well continuing, he knows he has a daughter, he wants time with her" Mimi sighed.

"Oh my god! Mimi! That's like huge! Oh my god and you're like cool with him and spending time with her?" She asked surprisedly.

"Well I did some talking and rule setting, as in no girls when he has here, no being exposed the whole "rock star life" and he said that he wasn't going to be all over the place visiting her only twice and year and the rest she's crying for daddy" Mimi explained.

"So basically you told him in order for this to work it would have to be somewhat permanent" Rachel added.

"Basically, I mean I couldn't expose her to finally having a Dad and then him walking out a couple days later, you know it would break her heart and I couldn't do that to my two and a half year old daughter, he agreed" Mimi told her.

"Yea me and Mike aren't together but Kayla has the stability of both parents, if it worked for us it could definitely work for you two, minus the whole he's a rock star and she'll be in all the tabloids sort of thing" Rachel said, a little confused about the last part.

"Rachel! I forgot all about that!" Mimi said smacking her forehead.

"How could you forget he was a rock star Mimi! He's so hot!" Rachel said incredulously.

"Rach you don't understand, to me he was still Matt, I went into that hospital firm and collected with no intention of even saying more than Are you alive and then walking out, but the second I got in there and I saw him and it was just Matt you know, he looked at me and I froze, he smiled and I forgot what I was saying" Mimi said emotionally.

"You've got feelings for him sweetie, its okay" Rachel consoled.

"Not romantically I don't, I would never get involved with him, it would make things too difficult, but he's the father of my kid, I'll always have some feelings for him, I won't deny that" Mimi said truthfully.

"How'd Melany take it by the way?" Rachel asked.

"Surprisingly well actually, the first thing she said was I have a daddy, like Kayla has a daddy" Mimi said, slightly giggling.

"She's so cute, yea I know Kayla had been whining all day yesterday, I wanna play with Melany, I wanna go see Melany" Rachel said also laughing.

"I know what you mean" Mimi agreed.

"What are you doing today anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Work, Matt's taking Melany for the day though" Mimi told her.

"You're coming to work today?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, gotta bring home the bacon" Mimi said, cracking a smile.

"Wait rock star boyfriend won't take care of it?" Rachel asked appalled.

"A. not my boyfriend and B. he offered I refused" Mimi clarified.

"Why!?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want him to feel like he owes me anything, he wants time with his daughter, fine, he doesn't need to feel obliged" Mimi told her.

"Your theory sucks, if it was me girl I would be buying me some Jimmy Choos with his money" Rachel joked.

"Crossed my mind, trust me" Mimi said.

"It'll get better, you guys are gonna fall into a rhythm soon enough" Rachel encouraged.

"Hope so" Mimi nodded.

"Anyway girlie, lemme call you back, I have to wake Melly up, Matt's coming by soon, I have to get her ready, he's supposed to be here before I have to go to work, if he's not I'm dropping her off in daycare" Mimi said shaking her head.

"Yea I'll see you at work, hun, keep me posted" Rachel said.

"Will do" Mimi complied, hanging up the phone.

Before we move on, let's describe this Rachel that Mimi just had this hour long conversation with. Rachel was about 22, with a daughter right around Melany's age, her name was Kayla and she was three years old to be exact. Rachel was gorgeous, she had dark red hair, pretty green eyes and an awesome body, she was Mimi's best friend here, and her co worker, they met through work and then found out that they left their daughters to the same day care, Kayla and Melany became really close as they got older, now they were inseparable.

"Melly, baby, you gotta wake up, your dad's gonna be here soon remember?" Mimi said gently.

"Huh?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy's here!" She exclaimed immediately, looking around.

"No no not yet, you have to get ready though sweetheart, Mama's gotta go to work" Mimi explained.

"No, no work! Please?" Melany pouted.

"Baby, mommy has to go to work, but I'll be home by the time you get home okay? Promise now up let's get you in the shower" Mimi bargained, giving her daughter a kiss.

"Okay" Melany said defeatedly.

"Oh don't frown, that makes mommy sad" Mimi said, taking Melany into her arms and walking into the bathroom.

"Can I get my bawbies?" Melany asked.

"I'll bring you two okay? Which two do you want?" Mimi asked.

"Ummm Barbie and Chelsea" Melany giggled, getting in the tub.

"Okay quick shower okay?" Mimi said.

"Kay" Melany nodded.

Mimi searched through her daughter's toy box, she had so many Barbies and toys, they may not be rich, but Mimi was always able to give her daughter whatever she needed and was never actually denied anything she wanted, unless she was being unreasonable.

Ding dong that was the front door.

Quickly grabbing the two Barbies Melany asked for.

"Here baby, I'll be back in 15 minutes to put on your shampoo" Mimi told her distractedly, going to her front door.

"Who is it?" Mimi asked.

"Me" A male voice replied, one she recognized. She sighed, here goes nothing.

"Am I early?" Matt asked, coming in.

"Just a little but its fine" Mimi said softly, leading him into the living room.

"So nice place" Matt commented.

"Thanks, its okay" Mimi smiled, sitting across from him.

"I um, so where's Melany?" Matt asked a little awkwardly.

"She's in the shower, she's excited about seeing you" Mimi told him.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yea, I don't know why though" Mimi teased.

"You were excited too" Matt grinned, getting a little more comfortable.

"Still cocky" Mimi said shaking her head.

"Something's never change pretty girl" Matt said, right after he said that he mentally kicked himself, that's what he called her back when they were together, this set the awkward tension back in the air.

"Well that's true" Mimi said, trying to ignore it.

"Mommy! I'm done!" Melany called from the bathroom.

"Coming baby!" Mimi called, getting up.

"Mama, you have wawk tomwow?" Melany asked, as Mimi took her out of the tub.

"Um well yes" Mimi sighed, she hated disappointing Melany, she wished that she could just be a stay at home mom, but that wasn't possible.

"Mommy!" Melany whined.

"I'm sorry, but hey you know who's here!" Mimi said brightly, tugging on Melany's shirt over her head.

"Who, who?" Melany asked impatiently, forgetting momentarily what she was previously upset about.

"Daddy!" Mimi exclaimed animatedly.

"Weally? Yayyy! Carnival! Carnival!" She said excitedly.

"Yea, now come here, let mommy do your hair" Mimi said, taking a brush and untangling her daughter's back length strawberry blonde hair. She tied it up in a pony tail, so that it was out of her pretty blue eyes.

"How pretty" Mimi smiled, picking her up.

"Yea I know" Melany said.

"Daddy!" Melany squealed, running to him.

"Hey baby girl, ready for the carnival?" Matt asked, pinking her up.

"Yes! But I want mommy to come! Tell her to come!" Melany pouted.

"Come on Mimi, it'll be fun" Matt persisted.

"I really can't I have work" Mimi said, shaking her head.

"Mama!!!" Melany said madly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on princess, I love you now go have fun" Mimi smiled, walking over to Matt and Melany.

"One day, that's all Meems, won't ask again, swear" Matt said, crossing his fingers, he gave her the smile that made her heart melt every time.

"Seeing as how I'm late for work anyway" Mimi sighed.

"Yayyy!!!" Melany said, hugging her mom.

"Yea, yea" Mimi said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Alright well let me go change and then we can go" Mimi smiled.

"Nice shorts" Matt commented, as she walked away.

Mimi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rach, hey it's me" Mimi said, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Hey Meems, what's up?" Rachel asked.

"Hey can you tell Tina, I won't be in today" Mimi asked, going through her closet.

"Sure, but why?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna go with Matt and Melany" Mimi said, trying to act casual.

"Mimi! Seriously?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Yea, so?" Mimi said.

"Honey this isn't like cas dating, it's you and the father of your kid!" Rachel said.

"Well yea, but no, it's not like that, I mean sure it's Matt but it's totally me mom him dad, that's it" Mimi assured.

"Be careful girlie, I can't stand to see you hurt" Rachel said warningly.

"Don't even worry, I'm gonna be good, trust me, I'm way stronger then I was when we met Rach" Mimi reassured.

"Okay, call me when you get back, I want details!" Rachel added.

"Sure" Mimi said, slightly laughing.

"Alright I'll let you go, keep me posted!" Rachel said, hanging up, Mimi did the same.

"Let's see what would be appropriate to wear on a day out with the estranged father of my daughter who I haven't seen in like three years" Mimi mumbled sarcastically.

She finally decided on a denim mini skirt and a pink sparkly tank top, Mimi may be a mother but she was only 19 after all, she still had her style and loved the color pink.

"Okay I'm ready" Mimi said, walking into the living room, where it looked like Matt and Melany were in an intense game of tickle monster.

"Mommy! Hewp!" She said between giggles.

Matt looked up at her, hazel meeting blue, for a second, there was no one else on the planet, they just stood there staring at eachother.

"Carnival!" Melany said tugging at her dad's baggy jeans.

"Alright let's go" Matt said, looking away from Mimi.

"Yayy,, carnival, carnival" Melany sang, dancing her way to her shoe closet.

"Um so, well your car or mine?" Mimi asked nervously.

"We'll take mine" Matt said.

"Alright then, lemme get her ready and you get her car seat outta my car" Mimi told him, throwing him the keys.

"Cool" Matt said obligingly.

"Here baby, these shoes" Mimi said, pulling out her daughter's pink and white Nikes.

"Mommy, is daddy gonna wive with us?" Melany asked.

"Uhm, no sweetie, but you'll get to see him a lot" Mimi told her, helping her put on her shoes.

"Okay" Melany frowned.

"Don't get sad princess, we're going to the carnival today and you still got your Mommy right?" Mimi smiled, picking her up.

Melany nodded her head.

"So then? Now lemme see your smile" Mimi said, going outside with her.

Matt was sitting in his dark blue Bentley, beeping the horn impatiently.

Mimi ignored him, taking her time, she was wearing four inch heels and had a toddler in her arm, there was no way she was going to rush. Finally, she opened the door to the backseat, putting Melany in her carseat and buckling her in.

"You strapped this by the seatbelt right?" Mimi asked Matt.

"Yes, I know how to put in a car-seat" Matt said defensively.

"Okay okay, just checking" Mimi said, closing the door, before getting in the passenger side.

"What no body-guard?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a man, and no he's in the hotel" Matt said, backing out.

"So okay let me ask you a question" Mimi said.

"Shoot" Matt replied, fixing his mirrors.

"This whole you being a rock star is it going to affect Melany?" Mimi asked bluntly

"Um, well I mean, I'm going to try and make it as least publicized as possible but like when I'm in New York and high profile places like that then I mean she's going to make a couple tabloid headlines" Matt said honestly.

"Great" Mimi groaned.

"Wait! Who said anything about New York!" Mimi said, getting angry.

"Well you don't expect me to stay here forever do you? I mean I do have a career and a tour I plan on finishing, I thought part of the deal was I got to take her with me sometimes" Matt said confusedly.

"My daughter is not going-

"Mimi! You keep saying my daughter like I don't matter, she's my daughter too! I want time with her!" Matt said frustratedly.

"Matt, come on, you really think that it's fine for a two year old to go on tour, please don't make this harder than it has to be" Mimi sighed.

"Alright look, we'll take this one day at a time, I'm going to be here for another 4 weeks at least, when the time comes we'll work out the kinks" Matt said softly, looking at her.

"This is a really tiny town you live in, I doubt I'd get any publicity here, so you don't really have to worry about the whole tabloids thing" Matt added.

"I like it here okay" Mimi defended.

"No, it's just not what I pictured you living in that's all" Matt said.

"Oh yea Ishida and where have you ever pictured me living in?" Mimi asked skeptically.

"Well you were always a city girl you know, so I kinda thought you know, but I mean things are different so" Matt told her.

"Much different" Mimi added. Mimi looked into the back seat, Melany was knocked out, but that was typical, one good thing was that her daughter fell asleep the second the car started.

"Crap!" Mimi said, smacking her forehead.

"What?" Matt asked, looking at her weirdly.

"I forgot her stroller" Mimi whined.

"So? She walks" Matt said looking at her like she was stupid.

"She gets tired real easy, she's only two, we're gonna have to carry her around after I would give her about 15 minutes" Mimi told him.

"You want me to turn around?" Matt asked, not really seeing the seriousness of the situation but offering anyway.

"No, it's fine" Mimi said, shaking her head.

"So are you still the Abercrombie and Fitch freak you used to be?" Matt asked, completely changing the subject.

"Not as obsessive as I was before, but yea I still love A & F and my Hollister" Mimi said, smiling slightly.

"And are you still football obsessed, I mean coz last time I saw you quarterback, you were taking us all the way to state" Mimi smiled, it was nice to reminisce sometimes.

"I still throw it around sometimes, you know, I mean I didn't get to take us to state coz the whole record deal thing happened during senior year, but I tried" Matt explained as he pulled in to the parking lot.

"Yea, I really liked your first song by the way, I knew it was you the second I heard it, I wanted to call you but…" Mimi trailed off.

"Yea" Matt said.

"Can I um, well was it for um me?" Mimi asked timidly, she would feel super stupid if it wasn't

"How many other girls with hazel eyes did I date" Matt said quietly.

"I mean considering Sora two" Mimi laughed, Matt eventually did too.

"Sora's eyes are like reddish" Matt said in between laughter.

"Well I dunno, I mean I played it over and over thinking you wrote it for me you know, Hazel Eyes was like my favorite song for a while" Mimi said, smiling at him.

"Funny, I wrote that when I was pissed at you" Matt said.

"You wrote it for me nonetheless, it made me feel special" Mimi said softly.

Matt shrugged in response, glancing at her. They sat there in silence for a minute or two, it felt longer but things like that always do. Finally Matt got out, going over to her side and opening the door.

"Thanks" Mimi said, Matt nodded.

"Matt" Mimi said quietly, He looked at her.

"I missed you" She said barely above a whisper.

"Come here" Matt said, his voice was soft as he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too, pretty girl" Matt said, Mimi laid her head on his chest, breathing in his familiar scent, she let a couple tears fall from her eyes. She knew it was wrong, and she was breaking her own rules, but she couldn't help it, has anything ever been so wrong but felt so incredibly right?

A/N: My computer has been broken for like 5 weeks which is why I couldn't get this up sooner, sorry bout that guys! But tell me what you think of this! I tried to make it seem like the ice was kind of broken so it wasn't so awkward for the two of them to be around each other you know? Well review please, likes/dislikes you know and also the next chapter will have the carnival scene in it where they actually look like a cute little family!


	4. A closer look

"Carnival, Carnival" Melany sang, running across the parking lot.

"Melany Isabelle Ishida, you get your tiny butt back here!" Mimi said loudly, ohm Melany knew her mom was mad.

"Sorry, mommy, sorry" She said immediately, pulling out the lower lip puppy dog face.

"You know so much better than that baby, you don't run in a parking lot" Mimi said, softening her voice a little and crouching down so she was Melany's height.

"I know, but-

"No buts, never again okay?" Mimi said sternly.

"Yes Mama, can we go to the carnival now?" She said a bit impatiently.

"Okay, okay" Mimi smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Matt stood there, amazed at the person Mimi had become. The girl he dated in high school was a woman now, with enormous responsibilities, and sure Melany was his daughter too, but he just found her, Mimi has been taking care of her for almost three years.

"Hey Matt! Wanna join us back here on Planet Reality!" Mimi said jokingly, waiving five dainty fingers in front of his eyes.

"Oh what? Sorry" Matt said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Come on Daddy! Carnival!" Melany whined, tugging at his hand.

"Sure let's go" Matt smiled.

"So uh can I, um, well Mimi, what did you, I mean so where did you-

"Matt, just say it, what's up?" Mimi laughed.

"Well, I mean, so can I ask you a question?" He asked timidly.

"Sure but if it's something dirty let me cover Melany's ears" Mimi joked.

"Was there, like are you sure that, I know I should have asked you this before but she looks just like me so I assumed but I really need to know, are you sure that-

"Matt I'm positive, I would never tell you unless I was, and just so there's no confusion what so ever, I didn't, with anyone, around that time anyway, if you need to be so sure however you can get yourself a paternity test" Mimi said, her voice had an icy tone to it.

"I really didn't want to ask Mimi, you know that, I just it was something I needed to ask is all" Matt said trying to reason.

"Okay whatever" Mimi said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be like that, Mimi can't we just-

"Not now Matt, maybe later" Mimi said through gritted teeth.

The carnival was small; it had your standard rides like the Merry-go-round, Ferris wheel and the teacup plus several similar rides to that affect. Then there were your cotton candy vendors and hotdog concessions, cotton candy and ice cream stands. They had a fortune telling and an astrology booth, all of them run by a person or two. The lines weren't terrible, a few people here and there but nothing unbearable.

"Where to first?" Matt asked.

"I wanna go on the horsies!" Melany said excitedly.

"Horsies?-

"Merry-go-round" Mimi clarified, without so much as looking at him.

"Oh my god! You're no! It can't be, you're Matt Ishida!" The teenage girl who was manning the ride shrieked.

"Mimi! You know him oh my god, is that Mimi that's no it can't be are you serious!" She said stringing a bunch of incoherent words into a sentence.

"Hello to you to Cindy, and please let's not make a scene, yea it's Matt Ishida, can I put my daughter on the ride now" Mimi said a bit impatiently.

"Well yea course but oh god, Ma- I mean Mr. I mean, can you just take a picture with me nobody is going to believe Matt Ishida is here!" She asked.

"Uh yea um sure" Matt said, awkwardly posing as Cindy took the picture with her phone.

"You're awesome, I have every single one of your CDs my favorite song was-

"Cindy, the ride" Mimi interrupted.

"Oh right, come Melly, let's pick you out a good one" She smiled, putting Melany on to the ride.

"Quickly before she comes back" Matt said, pulling Mimi to the side of the ride.

"We're close enough to see Melany but just far enough so that she won't come talk to me again" Matt said, watching his daughter.

"Oh what, I would've thought the whole rock star life style, with the groupies and hard partying would be all you wanted" Mimi said rolling her eyes.

"Mimi, come on, what do you expect? We had never talked, hell I haven't seen you in three fuckin years and all of a sudden all this-

"You wanted this Matt! Not me-

"Yea I did and still do, but was it such a wrong question to ask I mean I don't know if you had-

"Cheated? On you? No Matt you're forgetting, you're the one who had sex, I'm the one that got a courtside seats to it" Mimi spat, getting the last word.

"Mimi, it was a mistake I was 16 and severely intoxicated, I couldn't even remember her name the next day!" Matt said aggravatedly.

"Did you remember mine? Because I thought you would've at least had the decency to come see me the day after" Mimi said coldly.

"Mimi I had-

"Whatever, that's old, I don't care, like I said we're not here to be in a relationship, you're my kid's father and let's leave it at that" Mimi said emotionlessly, her voice was robotic and unfeeling, inside however there were various emotions all at the same time: Angst, regret, remorse, guilt, to name a few.

"I hurt you but I would never do it if I had the chance Mimi I would-

"Drop it" Mimi said, throwing him a look that could kill.

"Fine" Matt said coolly.

A tear rolled down Mimi's cheek, she turned her face to conceal it from Matt, and there was no way she would cry in front of him again. However it didn't go unnoticed, Matt made her face him.

"Matt don't" She said warningly.

"Just hear me out, Mimi I need you to trust me, otherwise this arrangement isn't going to work" Matt said, his response was different from the one Mimi expected. She expected him to wipe away the tear, to put his arms around her and just hold her, he however didn't.

She slowly nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Yea" Matt said.

"Fine, I'm getting my daughter, wait here, unless you want another 3 hour conversation with ride manager Cindy" Mimi said walking away from him.

Matt sighed he watched her walk up to Melany, and the two of them began to walk back. While Mimi insisted Melany looked exactly like him, Matt could see the resemblance, she had Mimi's mouth, and she definitely had Mimi's personality and once perky attitude.

"Daddy, Daddy the ride was fun, it went awound and I wasn't scayawd" Melany said excitedly.

"I know I saw princess" Matt smiled, putting her on his shoulders.

"Careful" Mimi said.

"Cotton Candy! Cotton Candy!" Melany chanted.

"Okay" Matt said.

"Um so look I was thinking, I'm sorry, I get it, okay, I would've asked too if I was in your shoes" Mimi said quietly.

"Yea its cool" Matt shrugged.

"But she has your eyes, and your dimples, she even has your nose" Mimi smiled.

"Yea looks like she got the better half of the gene pool" Matt grinned, lightening the mood.

"You're hilarious" Mimi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey my mommy is pwetty!" Melany said contemptuously.

"Yea tell him, Daddy's being real mean" Mimi said jokingly.

"I know I'm only joking" Matt said.

"I want the pink one" Melany said, reaching the vendor.

"Pink huh? That's exactly like you" Matt said looking at Mimi.

Once the cotton candy was bought Melany was happy.

"I really don't like cotton candy at all, and I really wish you hadn't bought it for her, it's gonna rot her teeth" Mimi said distastefully.

"Mommy, I like cotton candy" Melany whined.

"Yea yea" Mimi said.

"Ohh a fortune teller let's go!" Mimi said, pulling Matt in to the booth.

"You know this is a load of bull right" Matt whispered, putting Melany down on the chair beside him. The booth was dark, dimly lit by a single lantern in the back, sitting in the middle in front of what seemed to be a crystal ball was the psychic/ fortune teller.

"Ah my what a beautiful couple you two make, I am Madam Sentoni, who wants their fortune told?" She asked in a thick Egyptian accent.

"Me, me!" Mimi said, sitting in front of her.

"Okay, you are…" She trailed off.

"Mimi" Mimi introduced.

"Okay well let me start off by asking you, you had a dream of modeling yes?" she asked staring into Mimi's palm.

"I um, yes I did when I was younger definitely" Mimi said almost astounded.

"And this dream was deferred due to uhm unforeseen circumstances?" She asked, once again she was correct.

Mimi nodded, now even Matt was interested.

"You come from a rich family no?" Madam Santoni asked.

"My parents are, yes" Mimi answered.

"They don't keep in touch with you" She said conclusively.

"You have gone through many things, alone?" She said, reading into it.

"I guess so" Mimi shrugged.

"Lady I thought you told fortunes" Matt said impatiently.

"I do" She said, glaring at him.

"You are not married yet, but you will be, to a man you have loved, you're daughter will do something in the likes of modeling, it will get her recognized when she gets older, and sometime in the future you will have a reconciliation with a family member" Madam Santoni said confidently.

"Thank you" Mimi said, getting up.

"Wait this man, he is your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Oh no just my daughter's uhm father" Mimi said, flashing an unsure smile.

"A real psychic would've known that" Matt mumbled.

"Stop it" Mimi giggled.

The rest of the day went pretty well, of course whether it was the concession stand guy or the giddy girls on line for the Ferris but Matt was being recognized, while not as much as he would be in New York or maybe California but even in the soft green fields of North Carolina Matt Ishida was still a big rock star. Melany didn't fully understand what the big deal was about her dad, because to him Matt was still Daddy and the only thing different was that everyone knew her Daddy and nobody knew Kayla's.

"Do we have to leave?" Melany whined.

"Baby cakes do you see anyone else here?" Mimi asked, picking up her daughter in her arms.

"No but…" She trailed off, covering her yawn.

"Awh she's tired" Mimi smiled, as Melany laid her head on Mimi's shoulder.

"No I'm not" Melany said softly.

"You're quiet" Mimi said, looking at Matt.

"Hmm?" Matt asked, looking over at her.

"I said you're quiet" Mimi repeated.

"Just thinking" Matt shrugged, unlocking his Bentley.

As Mimi got in the car she looked at Matt strangely, he was looking out the window with a really glazed look in his ocean blue eyes. It was the first time she looked at him like that anyway, his defined jaw, his spiky blonde hair, his straight nose, his high cheek bones, the little stubble around his chin. She was probably the only person on the planet who forgot how good looking Matt really was and instantly she felt a growing attraction to him. Memories of them swirled in her head as she closed her eyes to block them out. Not that they were bad but because it was painful to think about. The truth in it was that she was probably always going to love Matt for the guy he was, and for all the bad there was more good.

"You okay?" Matt asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Oh yea fine" She said looking away.

"What? Checking me out?" Matt joked, finally starting the car.

"In your dreams, maybe" Mimi grinned, leaning her head back.

"You know anytime-

"Don't be gross" Mimi interrupted, giggling.

Matt just looked at her as though she was crazy, he did however miss her smile and if he could still make her smile he was grateful.

"Hey don't watch me watch the road" Mimi said, lightly pushing his shoulder.

"You look happy Meems" He noted.

"I am Broody boy, I am" Mimi smiled, she used to call him "Broody" when they were in high school, always portraying himself as the "tortured athlete", who found his way to popularity through love of the game (A/n: I'm talking about football)

"Mimi can I ask you, like what did you do?" Matt asked attentively.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, confusedly.

"Well I mean you left Odaiba and you wind up in North Carolina, I mean how does that work?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Oh, that" She said quietly.

"I told my parents I couldn't stay here, and I needed to leave as soon as possible, that I would work out the little details later and if would be with or without their help, after some pleading, my Dad sent me here so I could stay with my aunt, you know to clear my head, with a promise that I would come back with in two month with an abortion" Mimi sighed.

"Well that didn't happen, so what then?" Matt asked curiously.

"Uhm well so here's the thing, what you have to understand is that I was in a really bad situation, alone and sure my Aunt Carolyn tried to help and was real nice too but she didn't know the first thing about being a parent, anyway I honestly thought about going through with my dad's plan, but by the end of those two months I couldn't go through with killing another human being" Mimi stopped, looking back at her sleeping daughter.

"You finished high school right?" Matt asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yea I did, it was hard but I did it" Mimi sighed, looking straight through the windshield.

"So Mimi how did you like I mean when did you move out of your aunt's?" matt asked, he needed to know some information, I mean he was basically in the dark before this conversation.

"6 months after Melany was born" Mimi said quietly.

"Wait, how?" Matt asked, very confused.

"Matt what you need to know is that I would never do something like this but I was really desperate-

"Mimi, don't tell me it was what I'm thinking" Matt said, his voice was really low.

"Matt jus here me out okay, I had no other choice I had to!" Mimi exclaimed.

"You did…." Matt trailed off, fearing the response.

"I went to school in the afternoon, and I worked-

"As?" Matt asked impatiently.

"I wasn't a prostitute if that's what you're thinking I'd never be that desperate, it was more of an exotic dancer" Mimi said quietly.

"You were a stripper?" Matt asked, his eyes wide.

Mimi looked away, she felt ashamed, she knew it was wrong but she was seventeen with a six month old baby and she wasn't going to live with her aunt forever, it was demeaning. She had to do something that could support her and this was a last resort.

"I'm not going to judge you, I understand you were desperate and I know you so I know it must have been hard for you, I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me" Matt said quietly, his voice was almost cold, it had a sense of regret in it.

The rest of the ride was quiet, occasionally Matt would look over at Mimi, who seemed to be fixated on one spot of the window pane. He couldn't stand she had to do something like that, it made him even angrier that other men of all ages looked at her and thought of her in crude ways. He felt guilty, that while he lived in the lap of luxury Mimi was here trying to support something they both created.

Did he love the person sitting next to him? The answer was probably a yes, but in order to be sure Mimi would have to let him get a little closer to her. She was in ways the old Mimi, but she had so many walls built around herself it was hard for anyone to get in. Maybe to keep out the hurt and he could understand that but he wracked his brain to think of a way to convince her that he wouldn't run out on her. He did love her, and in his mind he loved the idea of them as a happy family. He wanted to feel her again, hold her close like he did what seemed like forever ago, when things were easy, he wasn't this big music sensation and she was the girl for him.

"You wanna come in?" Mimi asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yea" Matt said distractedly stepping in.

Mimi quietly laid Melany in her bed, kissing her forehead, and putting a blanket over her.

Matt was still standing in the door way, he looked like he was struggling with something, he had an extremely concentrated look on his face.

"Hey" Mimi said softly, walking up to him.

"I know you look at me differently now, I just wish you knew where I was coming from" She continued.

"Mimi to me you're still the person I was in love with 3 years ago, if anything I'm a little disappointed in myself, I couldn't see that there was something wrong and when I did it was too late" Matt said, looking at the floral wallpaper to his side.

Mimi felt like crying, he was really being honest to with her, she just wished she could let herself be honest too, to tell him that she loved him too.

"Matt" She said, her voice almost inaudible.

"I need you to know Mimi, that guy who hurt you three years ago, that's not me, I would never do that to you, I was younger, I screwed up a lot, I still screw up but just not as much" Matt said, with a small apologetic smile.

"Hey pretty girl, what's up?" He asked, he knew there was something on her mind, she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"I, Matt, I don't know how to be close to person, I'm you at 11" She said, dryly laughing.

"And I guess I'm sort of responsible I know I hurt you but please just trust me" Matt pleaded.

"I'm trying really I am and partially maybe deep down I blame you a little or I did, but it's not just that it's my parents, my friends everything, it's just better to have a safety wall I guess" Mimi said, looking at the floor.

"I'm not sure if I can be capable of loving someone fully, except Melany" Mimi said honestly.

"You're the girl who was in love at 11, with Justin Timberlake if I remember correctly too, at the 13 you were in love with Tai for some weird reason and at 15 it was me, you were always in love Mimi and saying you're not capable of doing something that's natural to you, it's not you" Matt said incredulously.

"I'm different now" Mimi said simply.

"No one changes completely" He countered.

"Maybe so but at this point Matt I'm just not sure how to I guess" Mimi admitted.

Matt nodded, he could understand that, he had been there before.

"We always have such productive conversations, you and I" Mimi said sarcastically, laughing slightly.

"Oh come on" Matt said, smiling too.

"I care about you Matt" Mimi said, her voice was shaky.

"Mimi I'm the guy for you, I do love you, I probably always have, you have to know that, but when you're ready to admit you love me, I'll still be here" Matt told her, his face was devoid of any emotion but what he said meant something to her. She threw her arms around him, instinctively Matt wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stay the night?" Mimi asked, almost whispering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffhanger!!!! Well I consider it one, I mean don't you wanna know what Matt says!! I'm excited too, I don't think this was the best chapter ever but I like the ending tell me your opinion in a review!!! Please and Thankyous!!! Remember the 3 review rule please!! And I'm going to get Chapter 4 up A.S.A.P!!!! Love you all!!


End file.
